I love you I miss you I need you
by little.miss.edward
Summary: Edward and Bella are in love. With each other? Can these best friends admit their feelings before its too late?  Like movies Maid of Honor and My Best Friends Wedding  ALL HUMAN! canon couples cause you can't change perfection. Changed the summary!
1. chapter 1: You gotta love 'em

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen has been my best friend ever since we were in the 1st grade. The first time we talked to each other was when Lauren pushed me and I fell into a mud puddle. Everyone laughed at me, but Edward helped me and asked me if I was ok. I told him I was really embarrassed so he jumped into the mud puddle and said we could be embarrassed together. We've been inseparable ever since. We're sophomores now and I have the craziest friends in the world. Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale.

**Edward Cullen**- totally perfect. I've secretly been in love with him since freshman year. He has gorgeous green eyes and a smile that makes my heart stop.

**Emmett Cullen**- goofy teddy bear. Funniest guy in the world, football captain, and he acts like a five year old. He's dating Rosalie.

**Jasper Cullen**- history freak. He wants to be in the army when he's older and he's dating Alice.

**Alice Brandon**- little energized pixie. Makes a lot of noise for someone who is so small and loves to go shopping.

**Rosalie Hale**- crazy shopper like Alice. She's the student social chair and the head cheerleader.

"Hey Bella! We have to go shopping this weekend! There's a HUGE SALE!!!" Alice screamed in my ear. "Aww c'mon Alice! We just went shopping! Edward and I were gonna hang out this weekend." I whined and she gave me the oh-you-are-going-whether-you-like-it-or-not look. I groaned and said, "Fine."

I walked to my locker, which is right beside Edward's, and opened it. I was really looking forward to spending time with Edward this weekend. I groaned thinking about all the stores Alice will be dragging us to this weekend.

"Bells? Whats wrong? You ok?" I loved that voice. It belonged to my best friend, but he sounded worried. "I'm fine...." He knew I was annoyed about something. He always knew. "Is it Alice? Lemme guess... she's demanding that you go shopping with her this weekend. Am I right?" He said with a smile on his face. I laughed and said, "Yes. You're always right! How did you know?" Not that I was complaining, I loved it that he knew me so well. "I know you too well... and I heard Alice yell something about a sale all the way across the hallway." He was laughing now too. He hugged me and whispered, "Don't worry about our plans this weekend Bells. I promised we'd spend it together so I guess that means we're both going shopping with crazy Alice and Rose."

I blushed but luckily he didn't see it. "Edward you're the best!" He smiled and wiggled his eye brows. "I know." I just rolled my eyes and playfully hit him. Emmett walked up to us with Rosalie and shouted, "Hey Eddie!" Rosalie shushed him and giggled. "What Em? I don't get a hello?" I pretend to be hurt and he picks me up into a monster hug. "Of course you get a hello Bells!" He kissed my cheek in a friendly way and Rosalie just laughed and muttered something that sounded like "oversized teddy bear".

I swear I saw a hint of jealously in Edward's expression, but after a second he just joined the hug. "C'mon Rosie! You gotta join the hug!" Emmett made an opening for her to join too. "Only since I love you guys!" With that, she joined our four-way hug. We walked to the cafeteria to meet Alice and Jasper in our usual table. They were already there, and by the looks of it Alice was rambling on about sales and shopping and Jasper just nodded every now and then. "Jazzy! Do you even know what I'm saying??" Alice sounded a bit annoyed, but how did she expect a guy to know about shopping! Before Jasper could reply I said, "Hey guys!" Jasper shot me a grateful look and I just giggled and nodded.

"What are you giggling about Bells?" Edward asked with a huge smile on his face. I whispered, "I totally saved Jasper from the monster we call Alice." We both started laughing and everyone just looked at us like we were crazy. Edward and I were always in our own little bubble. We ignored their looks and just talked about the shopping trip this weekend. Alice and Rosalie were the only ones who seemed excited about it. I was a little excited because Edward was gonna be with me the entire time.


	2. chapter 2: Klutz

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Saturdays are _supposed_ to be exciting right? Wrong! Alice made me get up early so she could pick out my outfit. Apparently, you have to look extra cute when shopping. That really didn't make sense to me, but what do you expect? Its Alice. I was just about to put a lucky charm into my mouth when I heard a knock on the door. "Hold on!" I ran to the door, but I tripped on the rug and landed with a big _thud. _I heard Edward scream from behind the door and something breaking. Just as I was about to get up the door flew open and Edward comes running in.

"Bells! Are you hurt? What happened?! I just heard a big _thud _and I got the spare key, but I accidentally dropped the flower pot because I was in a rush to get in." He said it so fast I couldn't understand half of what he was saying. He looked so worried but I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my mouth. "Edward I'm fine. No need to worry! I'm a klutz remember?" He let out a sigh of relief and helped me up. "Bells I was really worried about you!" I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Get used to it babe, I fall a lot!"

His laugh was amazing. When he laughed, you laughed. I remembered my breakfast so I grabbed my bowl of Lucky Charms. "Want some Eddie??" He groaned and said, "Please don't call me that! Emmett just calls me that cause he won't stop!" I pretended to think about it. "Oh alright. But it's only cause you're my best friend... and you might cry if I don't!" He had that you-better-run look, so I ran and jumped over the couch. He grabbed me by the waist and started tickling me.

"Ed...die..plea..se..STOP!" He shook his head. "Not if you keep calling me that!" I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Ok...ok..I'll..stop!" He lifted his eyebrow and stopped. Finally I could breathe! I looked at the clock and we had a few minutes until Alice would pick us up. "C'mon! Alice is gonna kill us both if we aren't ready in 10 minutes." We went to my room and he sat on my bed.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower. I'll be right back ok?" He nodded and I grabbed my towel. I started singing "_Kiss Me" _by Sixpence None The Richer. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body. When I looked at the spot where my clothes usually are they weren't there! _Oh shit! I forgot my clothes! _I walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and take a deep breath before entering my room.

When I opened my bedroom door, Edward was looking out the window. I tried to grab my clothes as fast as I could before he saw me. But being the klutz I am I stubbed my toe on the rocking chair by my bed. He jumped and looked at e with a weird expression on his face. "Oww!!! Stupid rocking chair! Arrghh!"

"Wow Bells. You were right! You do hurt ourself a lot!" I just glared at him. "Edward this is sooo not funny!" He stopped laughing and stared at me. "Whatcha lookin at Edwa-" I stopped talking because I realized he was staring at my towel. "Oh! I...uh..left my clothes." I blushed. "It's not like its the first time I saw you in a towel. We've been friends for 10 years! Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Wow. Has it been 10 years already? We should have friend-a-versary!" He smiled and nodded. "Yeah we should! But Bells... Alice is gonna be over in a few minutes. You better get dressed!" _Thanks a lot Alice... _"Yeah we wouldn't to upset the monster!"

5 minutes later Alice honked her horn like 10 times. That girl is so impatient when it comes to shopping! Edward and I ran to the car and buckled up. "Hey guys! I'm sooooo excited! Aren't you excited?!" Rosalie screamed, "Hale yeah!" Emmett's booming laugh filled the car. "Rosie you're so cute when you're all excited!" We got to the mall right as it opened. Alice seriously needed to find something else to do on weekends.

The first store we went to had a sale on dresses. Alice and Rose made me try on this black mini dress that fit like a glove. **(pic in profile) ** When I walked out of the dressing room Alice squealed and Rose did her little 'awesome outfit' dance. Emmett and Jasper were too busy arm wrestling, but Edward looked surprised. "Wow Bells! You look hot!" I blushed and mumbled "Thanks."

Alice ended up buying 5 dresses, 2 pairs of shoes, and a Chanel bag. Rose bought 4 dresses, 3 pairs of shoes, and a diamond necklace. Alice forced my into buying 2 dresses, and a pair of heels that killed my feet. "C'mon Bella! It would be your perfect birthday outfit!" _Wow, I almost forgot about my birthday. _"Ok! But you gotta promise me no more shopping for a week!" She almost fainted, but finally agreed.

After 6 hours of being dragged around the mall we finally went home. Edward and I went to my house since his car was there. "Home Sweet Home!" I ran into the house and plopped on the couch. Edward followed me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "That was the most tiring day of my life. How can Alice and Rose shop so much?" He put his arm around me and said, "I have no idea..."

We fell asleep together on the couch. When we woke up there was a blanket over us. I smiled and knew exactly who put it over us. _Charlie. _He always liked Edward and never complained when he was over. He actually used to tease me saying I would marry Edward some day. I always used to laugh and say '_yeah right'_, but now the thought of being married to Edward sounded perfect. _C'mon Bella, stop thinking about that. He doesn't feel the same way. _I pushed the thought aside and just enjoyed being in Edward's arms...


	3. chapter 3: You're leaving?

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I had the best sleep last night. Edward and I fell asleep on the couch, so he spent the night. Charlie never minded Edward spending the night since he was always at work. When we woke up, Edward had to go home to change but he promised to come back in an hour. Ever since he left I've been counting the minutes... _What is going on me? He is your best friend. That's it and that's all he'll ever be. _I decided to check my e-mails to see if my mom had sent me any recent ones. When I clicked on my inbox said I had a new message from her.

_Hey Honey!_

_I have great news! You are spending a month with with me and Phil this summer here in Jacksonville. Already bought you the ticket and Charlie knows. So excited to see you! I love you._

_-Mom_

Wow. I haven't really seen my mom in a while because Phil's always busy. I was excited to see her and Phil but I was planning on spending the summer with Edward like we always do. I guess one month wouldn't hurt, and it's still a week away. I e-mailed her back saying I was excited to see her and Phil and I missed them. Just when I hit 'send' I heard the front door open. _Charlie. _I went to the kitchen and found him searching for something to eat in the fridge.

"Dad? Mom e-mailed me saying I was spending a month with her and Phil over the summer. Is that true?" He grabbed a pizza slice and got an envelope from the kitchen drawer. "Here's the ticket. I was supposed to surprise you but I guess your mom got too excited." He laughed and sat down on the couch. I sat next to him and opened the envelope to check the date of my flight. "I guess I'm leaving soon. I should start packing. Thanks dad I hope you don't miss me too much." I teased.

"You're welcome Bells. I hope you don't miss _Edward _too much!" I rolled my eyes and went to pour a glass of water when I heard a knock on the door. When I yelled, "Come in!" Edward opened it and looked at my dad who was still laughing on the couch. "Hey Charlie... what's so funny?" He said, amused. He stopped laughing and said, "Ask Bells."

Edward looked at me waiting for an answer and I just pointed to my room. When we were in my room we lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Bells, what was so funny?" I sighed and said, "My dad was just teasing me." He laughed. "About what?" I didn't answer and just played with my fingers the way I always did if I was nervous. "Why are you nervous? You only do that when you're nervous... c'mon you can tell me." Just when I was about to say something my phone rang. A text from Emmett.

_Hey Bella Bear. Whatcha doin? _

_**Hey Em. Nothin much. Just with Edward, why?**_

_Rosie and Alice are over. You and Eddie should come and hang out._

_**Sure. On our way see you in a few.**_

_Awesome. Hey can you bring chips? I'm starving. _

I couldn't stop laughing and Edward looked at me funny. "It's Em and he wants chips. Alice and Rose are at your house so they want us to come over." Edward grabbed my hand and we went to the kitchen to get some chips. "Hey Charlie I'm just gonna take Bells over to my place cause Rose and Alice are there. I'm sure my mom would love it if you guys came over for dinner. Wanna come?" Our parents were really good friends and we always were at each other's houses since we're practically neighbors. "Sure. I'l come over when the game is done you guys go ahead."

Edward and I walked to his house holding a bag of Cheetos and Ruffles. When we got there Emmett answered the door, grabbed the chips, and ran to the couch. "Em! Why do you always forget to say hi? Are chips more important to you than me?" I said, giggling. Edward just rolled his eyes and whispered, "Sorry my brother is mentally 5 years old."

Rosalie heard it and looked at us. "You got that right Eddie!" Edward groaned. "Not you too Rose! It's ED-WARD not EDDIE. EDWARD!" Everyone in the room laughed, but Emmett was too busy stuffing his face with chips too notice anything. We were all at the dinner table eating and talking when Esme asked what we were gonna do over the summer. "Didn't Bella tell you guys? She's spending a month of her summer in Jacksonville with Renee and Phil." Esme and Carlisle smiled. "You are?!" Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice said at the same time.

I laughed and said, "Yeah but don't worry! I'm coming back so I can spend some part of the summer with you guys!" I turned to look at Edward sitting beside me. He was quiet, and I think I know why. "Geez Eddie! Who died?! Cheer up!" Emmett shouted. Everyone looked at Edward and he just smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

After dinner Edward and I went up to his room because I knew he wanted to talk. "I'll miss you. I'm not used to spending the summer without you..." I whispered while flipping through one of his books. "I'll miss you too Bells. Wish we could spend the summer together."

"Hey don't forget me when all the hot girls ask you out this summer!" I teased trying to lighten up the mood. He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Right." He sounded like it was so hard to believe. Charlie was calling me saying we had to go already. "See you at school!" We hugged and he shouted, "Not if I see you first!" I had a smile the whole way home.

**YOU KNOW YOU WANNA REVIEW!! HEEHEE ;)**

**THANKS GUYS!**


	4. chapter 4: You forgot

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephanie! I just own the plot ;) Hope you guys enjoy!!!**

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I was getting my history book out of my locker when I saw Edward walking towards me. I turned around and smiled at him, admiring how good he looked this morning. He had black jeans on with a blue and gray plaid shirt, his hair was messy in a way only he could pull off. He was wearing his favorite sunglasses since it was a bit sunny today. Summer was really here... too bad Edward and I will be spending our summer in different places. I keep telling myself it's just a month and I can handle it. Right?

"Hey hot stuff! I'm surprised you didn't slip in the hallway." I tease and wink at him. He gives me a confused look and asked, "Why would I slip in the hallway?" I laugh and point at the group of girls giggling and blushing. "Cause those girls were drooling over you."

We both laugh and the girls quickly rush into the bathroom. Edward walks me to the gym and whispers, "Good luck Bells. Hope you don't injure yourself or anyone within 5 feet of you." I roll my eyes at him and playfully hit his arm. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

Gym was my own personal hell. I was walking to my History class with Alice and Rosalie, when we saw Edward talking to Jessica. "Hmm... looks like you got some competition there B." Rosalie said. They were the only ones who knew I liked Edward and constantly told me to go for it. I was always too afraid to tell him how I felt so I just avoided the subject.

We were about to enter the classroom when I saw Jessica hug Edward and hand her a piece of paper. I felt my blood boil. "Oww! Bells you're killing my hand!" Alice yelled. I forgot I was holding her hand and I instantly let go.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to... it's just... uhhh." Alice smiled and said, "You saw Jessica hug Edward. You're sooo jealous!!!" I just blushed and rolled my eyes. "C'mon B. You gotta tell him how you feel before it's too late!"

I hated to admit it, but she was right. I had to tell him. Someone tapping my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. "You okay? You seem a little out of it Bells." It was Edward, and he just laughed.

"I'm fine. So... you were talking to Jessica?" I tried to sound nonchalant and fortunately he didn't notice my curiosity. "Oh yeah we're gonna go out this Friday." I frowned. _We _were supposed to hang out this Friday. _I guess he forgot. Great._

I was pissed and jealous so I just walked to my seat and didn't say a word. I saw Alice mouth '_Sorry. Bells! Tell him!' _I shrugged and slightly shook my head. Edward seemed confused. I decided I was gonna give him the silent treatment.

We were done with school and I was about to get into my car when I heard Edward yell my name. I turned around and looked at him. "What?" He looked hurt by my tone. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. _Damn him. He knew I couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes._

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me? What did I do??" I sighed and shook my head. "It's nothing... forget it." He squeezed my hand and whispered, "Bells please. I know you're upset about something, please tell me. You know I hate seeing you sad."

I looked away because I was getting hypnotized by his perfect emerald green eyes. "You forgot about our plans this Friday. You never forget. I know it's stupid it's just... I don't know." Realization crossed his face and he sighed. "Damn it! I'm so sorry Bells... I can cancel with Jessica if you want-" I cut him off. "No it was stupid, never mind. Have fun."

He pulled my into a hug and said, "I really am sorry Bells." I blinked away the tears that were starting to form. I hugged him tighter and whispered, "I know."

**PLEASE REVIEW!! EVERY TIME I READ ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS I SMILE! :)**

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

**xoxo. Daniella**


	5. chapter 5: I'll miss you

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Please REVIEW! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

- One week later -

"You all packed Bells?" I nodded and smiled. "Yup I have everything dad. I just have to get them in the car." I was dragging my suitcase down the stairs when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it dad!" I yelled, hoping it was Edward. I put my suitcase at the bottom of the stairs and opened the door. "Hey Bella Bear!! I'm gonna miss you so much!" Emmet shouted, crushing me into one of his bear hugs. "Emmett! You're killing her! Put her down." I heard Rosalie say then she smacked the back of his head.

He put me down and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Bella Bear! It's just I'm gonna miss you so much!" I smiled and let them all in. "I'm gonna miss you guys too! But you know it's just a month." We all laughed.

"I know but who's gonna go shopping with me and Rose??" Alice said pouting. "You can drag me to the mall when I get back! I promise." I instantly regretted saying it because Alice's face lit up like it was Christmas morning.

Emmett and Jasper loaded my stuff in the car. I smiled at Edward and said, "I'm gonna miss you." He smiled back and hugged me. He said, "I promise to call you everyday." I giggled and poked him, "You better."

"If you guys are done making googly eyes at each other, it's time to go." Jasper said holding in a laugh. Edward and I blushed and we stopped hugging. "We were not making googly eyes at each other! Jasper stop imagining things!" I said while making air quotes.

My dad came rushing down the stairs. "Come on guys we gotta go!" We took 2 cars to the airport. I was with Edward, Alice and Charlie in the Volvo, and everyone else was in the Jeep with Emmett.

"Bella we have to Skype!" Alice said while smoothening out my hair. "Ok I'll call you as soon as I land, but you have to call me when you get to Seattle." Alice was going to Seattle with Jasper for a week to spend some time with her parents. Rosalie was going to New York for a few days and Emmett and Edward were staying in Forks.

"You'll call me when you get there right Bells?" Charlie asked. "Of course dad! Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" He laughed and said, "Bells I survived 10 years before you came, I think I can handle a month."

We arrived at the airport after a few minutes. Everybody wanted to wait with me so we sat in Starbucks until it was time for me to go. Emmett started pouting and said, "I can't believe you're leaving me Rosie. How am I gonna survive???"

Rosalie giggled. "I'm gonna miss you too but I'm not leaving until next week." She sat on his lap and he put his arms around her waist. Alice and Jasper stood up to get something to eat. "You guys want anything?" Jasper asked. Emmett stood up and shouted, "I'm starving! Let's go guys."

Emmett came back with 3 slices of cake and 2 donuts. "Uhm... Em? Are you really gonna eat all that?" Alice asked looking disgusted. He rolled his eyes and put everything on the table.

"Noooooo! I got this for everyone." He said pointing to the 3 slices of cake. "What about the donuts?" Charlie asked. "Fine! You can have one. I know how much cops like donuts."

Everyone started laughing and Emmett looked really confused. "Em you watch too much cartoons." I said. He stuck his tongue out and smiled. I heard my flight being called to board. "You guys I gotta go." I said putting my bag over my shoulder.

"Awwww! We're gonna miss you B!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. Emmett yelled, "Group hug!" I was squished between Rosalie and Jasper and I could hardly breathe. Everyone pulled away from the hug and Charlie laughed. "I think I'm getting too old for group hugs." He said while rubbing his back.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much! See you in a month!" I yelled over my shoulder. I was walking towards where I was supposed to board when someone grabs my arm. I turned around and saw Edward smiling at me.

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye did you?" I smiled and he held my hand. "Bye Edward. I hope you don't miss me too much!" I joked and pulled him into a hug. He whispered, "I'll miss you."

I held back tears and kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you too!" _Tell him! You can do it just tell him! _I opened my mouth to say something but then his phone rang. He groaned and looked at the caller i.d. "It's Jessica."

Jessica was his... _girlfriend. _I really didn't like her. "You better answer it. Bye Edward! Have fun with Jessica." He sighed and let go of my hand. "Bye Bells! Call me when you get there!" I waved and turned around, not trusting my voice. When I got to my seat the tears started to fall. I looked out the window and whispered, "Bye Edward... I love you."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND ADD TO YOUR ALERTS!!!! THANK YOU! :)**

**xx. Daniella**


	6. chapter 6: The sun

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

She kissed my cheek and whispered, "I'll miss you too!". The moment her lips touched my cheek I felt this tingly sensation that wouldn't go away. It was like electricity passed from her lips to my cheek. Just when she opened her mouth to say something my phone rang. It was Jessica. I groaned knowing she'd kill me if I didn't pick up. Bella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You better answer it. Bye Edward! Have fun with Jessica." I sighed and let go of her hand. _But I'd rather have fun with you... _I silently thought to myself. "Bye Bells! Call me when you get there!"

She turned around and waved. I felt the need to run after her and beg her to stay. _What? What is wrong with me? She's your best friend, not your girlfriend. _I sighed, shaking the ridiculous thoughts out of my head. Suddenly, I was aware of people looking at me and an annoying sound. Oh right! Jessica! I quickly pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey Jessica." She screamed, "Finally! Why didn't you pick up?" For some reason I was a little disappointed when I heard her annoying high pitched voice. It wasn't the soft and peaceful one I knew so well. "Sorry I was saying bye to Bells. What's up?" She immediately sounded happier, "Oh! I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me tomorrow."

"Yeah sure. I'll pick you up at 5 so we can have dinner. Sound good?" She laughed and said, "Sounds great! See you tomorrow! Bye Edward." I said a quick goodbye and made my way back to my friends. "So what happened with you and Bella?" Alice asked. I ran my fingers through my hair. "What do you mean 'what happened'? We just said goodbye." She just rolled her eyes and focused on talking about shopping with Rosalie.

Jasper patted my back and said, "You miss her." I looked at him with a 'duh' expression. "Of course I miss her. She's my best friend, why wouldn't I miss her?" Emmett laughed and exchanged a look with Jasper. "Relax man, you're getting all worked up again. You know you start to stutter when you get nervous." Ugh I hated that my brothers knew me so well. I avoided eye contact and said, "I'm n-not nervous!" They both just laughed and rolled their eyes. "S-shure you're n-not!" Emmett said, mocking me.

"I hate you, you know that?" He pulled me into one of his bone-crushing hugs and smiled. "Well I love you too little bro." Rosalie was looking at me with a smug expression on her face. Alice looked extra hyper today and was grinning at me. _What was up with everyone? _Emmett put me down and went over to Rosalie. He kissed her and she whispered something in his ear. Alice came and sat next to me. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hey Ali, I'm going out with Jessica. Why?" She scrunched up her nose and said, "Is she really your girlfriend? I mean... do you REALLY like her?" I sat there thinking about what she just said. _Did I really like Jessica? _"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." She lifted her eyebrow and said, "You didn't answer my other question. Do you REALLY like her?'' I nodded not trusting my voice to sound believable.

Alice wrapped her arm around mine and rested her head on my shoulder. "I know you love her Eddie. I'm just waiting for you to realize that." she whispered. I sighed knowing what she meant, knowing _who _she was she was talking about. "I don't know Ali... I'm so confused."

**BPOV**

I was so happy to see my mom again. The moment she saw me she hugged me and I giggled. "We missed you Bella!" I smiled and said, "I missed you guys too!" Phil carried my bags to the car while my mom gushed about the weather. She kept saying how sunny it was and how I would love the beach. When we arrived at the house she showed me my room. "Thanks mom. I'll be down for lunch in a bit, I just have to call Edward. I promised him I'd call." She laughed and put a towel in the bathroom. "Sure thing honey. We'll be down here if you need anything." I said a quick thanks and plopped on my bed.

I dialed his number and it rang a few times. "Bella! How was your flight?" I smiled the second I heard his voice. "It was fine. How are you guys holding up without me?" I teased. He chuckled and said, "Oh it's just horrible! Everyone is so depressed!" I laughed. "Well you wouldn't believe how sunny it is here. I'm about to head to the beach after lunch. I wish you guys were here, you'd love it!"

"That sounds great Bells. I'm jealous. You get to spend the summer on a beach and I'm stuck here in the gloomiest place on earth." I looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly. "Well at least you have Jessica to keep you company. Anyway I'll be sure to take pictures so I can show you when I get back." There was a bit of an awkward silence, which was weird because we never had them before.

I cleared my throat and said, "I gotta go but I'll call you later ok?" I heard him sigh. "Sure Bells. Talk to you later! I miss you!" I smiled and told him I missed him too. When I got downstairs I saw my mom and Phil on the couch watching TV. "Oh hey Bella. Lunch is ready, you wanna eat?" Phil said. I nodded and sat down. "You wanna go to the beach after lunch?" I looked at my mom and laughed. "You read my mind mom." After lunch was over we decided to get ready for the beach. I was putting a sundress over my bathing suit when I heard my phone ring.

I tripped over a pair of sneakers, but I got to it just in time. "Hello?" I asked breathless. "Bella? Why do you sound weird?" I laughed and rubbed my shin. "Hey Alice! Oh you know me... always tripping. What's up?" She giggled. "Oh nothing much. Did you talk to Edward already?" I brushed my hair and put my sunglasses on. "Yeah I called him a while ago. Oh guess what?"

She squealed and said, "What?" I laughed and shouted, "I'm going to the beach! I wish you were here with me!" She sounded disappointed at first but then she went all hyper again. "Oh! That sounds really fun B! I wish I was there too!" I heard my mom call me from downstairs.

"I'm sorry Alice but I gotta go! I'll call you later! Love ya!" I could just image her pouting. "Aww ok. Bye B! Love ya too! Have fun!" The beach was only a couple minutes away from the house. When we got there everyone looked tan. Well, everyone except _me. _I was the only pale one there! My mom left to go talk to a couple of her friends. I just lay there under the sun thinking about stuff. And by stuff I meant... _Edward. _This getting over him crap was gonna be a lot harder than I thought.

**Hey everyone! I just wanna say that I am REALLY SORRY for making you guys wait so long! To try and make it up to you I tried writing in EPOV. Hope you like it! Please tell me if you want me to add EPOV to the story or not. Thanks! I really am sorry guys! Please don't hate me! **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (about the chapter and about EPOV) Haha! I love you guys! :)**

**xx. Daniella**


	7. chapter 7: Not her again

**AGAIN I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME :(( I SWEAR I WANNA UPDATE MORE! IT'S JUST I'M TRYING TO FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT ABOUT WHERE THE STORY IS GOING! IM SOOOO SORRY GUYS! I PROMISE TO TRY AND MAKE IT UP TO YOUUU :)**

**We all know how awesome and talented Stephanie Meyer is and that she owns Twilight and the characters!**

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

A month flew by really fast. Next thing I knew I was hugging my mom and Phil goodbye at the airport. All I could think of on the flight was seeing my friends again. I really missed them and couldn't wait to spend the rest of my summer goofing around.

Just as the pilot was thanking us for flying with them did I notice most of the passengers hurrying off the plane. Grabbing my suitcase, I headed to where my friends would be.

I was grabbing the rest of my suitcases when I heard Alice scream, "BELLA!" One of the suitcases I was holding fell in my toe and I jumped in pain. I heard Emmett's booming laughter and looked up to see my friends laughing at me. _Great._

"I see you didn't leave your clumsiness in Jacksonville." Jasper said while chuckling. I stuck my tongue out at him and ruffled his hair. "Missed you too Jazz!" He and Emmett grabbed my suitcases while Alice and Rosalie hugged me.

"We missed you Bells! We have soooo much shopping to do!" I laughed at Alice's excitement towards shopping. It was only then that I realized Edward wasn't here. I looked around making sure I didn't miss him earlier.

Rose noticed me looking and said, "Hey couldn't make it. He told us to tell you he was sorry." I felt bad but acted like it didn't bother me. "Oh. It's ok, I'll see him at the house anyway."

We climbed into Emmett's Jeep and the ride home from the airport was... interesting. Emmett was singing Poker Face at the top of his lungs, Rosalie kept laughing at him and honking the horn, Alice was explaining to Jasper the difference between a stiletto and a wedge, and I was feeling a bit lonely without Edward.

"Hey Bella Bear! Sing with me!" Emmett yelled. He changed the song to Glee's remake of _Don't Stop Believing_.

Alice sang "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere!" in a low, manly voice.

It was Jasper's turn to sing in a high pitched imitation of Rachel. "Just a city boy! Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere!"

Emmett and Rosalie belted out the chorus, then I took turns singing with Alice and Jasper. By the time we got home our stomachs hurt from laughing so much. "Bella! It's good to have you back!" Esme said, greeting us on the porch.

I hugged her and smiled. "It's good to be back!" We took all my stuff inside and gathered in the living room. "Hey Bella! How was Jacksonville?" Carlisle asked, giving me a one sided hug.

"It was great. I really missed my mom and I forgot how sunny it was there!" Esme set a plate of cookies on the coffee table. Emmett, of course, grabbed four cookies. Esme scolded him and said something about guests first.

"Is Edward here?" I asked, taking a bite of my cookie. "He's in his room. I told him to come down a few minutes ago." I grabbed another cookie and and laughed when I saw Emmett looking at the cookie in my hand.

"Is it ok if I go up to him? We'll be down in a minute." Esme nodded and she and Carlisle started talking about one of his patients in the hospital. Alice and Jasper went to the backyard while Rose was telling Emmett to stop being such a baby about the cookies.

I knocked on his door before opening it to find Edward on his bed writing some notes in his composition notebook. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. "Hey stranger!"

He screamed like a girl and held his hand over his heart like an old lady. "Jesus Bells! You scared me!" I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing. He laughed with me and picked my up in a hug that almost crushed me.

"Well, well. Has Mr. Cullen been working out? You almost squished me to death!" He put me down and grinned crookedly. "Oh you know... just a little." He said while flexing his biceps.

I think I just drooled a little. "Oh whatever. Don't let it get to your head. Your ego is big enough for the both of us!" I hit him playfully on his shoulder, then I heard his bathroom door open.

I turned around to see who came in. "I heard a scream. What happened?" Jessica said, looking shocked to see me there. "Oh! Bella I didn't know you were back. Hi." I put on my best fake smile and waved.

"Hey Jessica." Edward shifted uncomfortably and I decided to go find Alice and Rose. "I'm gonna go downstairs. See you later." I quickly left his room and let out a sigh. _He's just your best friend. Get a grip._

I go to the backyard and find Alice and Jasper whispering to each other. "Hey guys." The look up at me and smile. "Hey Bells, what's up?" I grab a chair and sit next to Alice. "Why didn't you tell me _she _was here?"

Jasper excused himself and left us to talk. "I totally forgot! I'm sorry. Edward has been acting weird lately... I don't like her. None of us do." I let out a bitter laugh. "He didn't even come pick me up at the airport, and he barely texted me anymore when I was gone."

Alice rolled her eyes. "He's so damn stubborn! He won't listen to us. I don't know what he sees in her." Emmett yells something about lunch being ready, so we head to the dining room.

"Bella, Charlie is on his way. He had to deal with a last minute thing, but he should be here soon." I smiled at Esme and thanked her. Edward sat in between me and Jessica.

"I missed you Bells. It's really good to have my best friend back." he whispered. Jessica was staring at me with a weird look on her face. I felt uncomfortable so I just smiled and said, "Missed you too."

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I SERIOUSLY WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON IF YOU JUST REVIEWED! I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME GUYS! I CHANGED THE SUMMARY AND THE STORY A BIT. JUST A WARNING THERE MIGHT BE SOME FAST FORWARDS, SO WE MIGHT SKIP TO A FEW YEARS LATER. HOPE YOU GUYS STILL CONTINUE TO READ! PLEASE FAVORITE AND ADD TO ALERTS! THANKS SO MUCH! LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

**xx.**

**Daniella**


	8. chapter 8: Sick of it

**HEY GUYS! I updated faster this time AND I threw in a EPOV for you guys, so I hope you like it! I would love it if you guys could review and tell me what you think! Thanks again so much! **

**As much as I'd love to say I owned Edward and Emmett, everything belongs to the awesome Stephanie Meyer. HAHAHA **

Chapter 8

**EPOV**

The past month without Bella was hard. I tried to distract myself by going out with Jessica all the time. In the beginning, I was just using her to try and get over Bella. It sounds bad I know, but it was better than losing your best friend, and eventually it turned into something more with Jessica. I was no where near falling in love with her, but it felt nice to have someone.

I could tell my friends didn't like her, but if I broke up with her now there was no hope in getting over Bella. I looked and Jessica as more of a friend than a girlfriend, but I know she wants more.

I woke up after hearing loud footsteps getting closer to my bedroom door. _Who could be awake this early? _Just as I was about to get up, Emmett runs into my room and starts jumping on my bed.

He screamed, "Edward! Bella Bear is coming home today! I wonder if she brought me anything..." I smacked him on the head and pointed at his shoes.

"Get your dirty shoes off my bed Em! And I know Bella's coming home today." I rolled my eyes. _How could I not know. I've been waiting to see her again for a month._

"Oh right. I forgot you had it marked on your calender**." **He let out a booming laugh and jumped off my bed. "What the hell man, I was trying to get some beauty sleep." Jasper said, yawning.

Emmett grinned and put his arm around our brother. "I'm sorry. I forgot some of us need it more than others." I chuckled and threw a pillow at his head. "Would you two idiots please leave my room."

Before closing the door, Emmett says, "Hey Edward?" I look up at him while picking up the pillow on the floor. "What?" He puts a hand through his curly hair and laughs.

"Your hair looks like a haystack. I like it!" I was about to tell him to shut up, when our mom announces it's time for breakfast. "Oh! Gotta go Eddie! I smell bacon!"

After watching my brothers fight over bacon, I decided to just grab a bowl of cereal. "Are you ok honey?" My mom asked. I looked up at her and smiled. "I'm fine mom. Just thinking about stuff."

She gave me a knowing look and said, "Would this 'stuff' have anything to do with a certain someone coming home today?" It never failed to amaze me how my mother knew everything.

I was about to tell her how I felt about Bella when the doorbell interrupted me. "Could you get that for me honey? I better go check on your brothers." she said, rolling her eyes.

I opened the door to find Jessica furiously texting someone. "Jessica?" She looked up and smiled. "Hey!" I let her in, wondering why she just showed up unannounced.

She kissed my cheek and asked, "You ok? You look confused." I rubbed the back of my neck coughed. "I was just wondering why you came over." I pouted and played with my hand.

"Can't a girl visit her boyfriend?" It didn't sound right coming out of her mouth. I let a nervous chuckle and said, "Yeah I guess so." The only thing I didn't like about Jessica was that she was clingy.

Always calling and texting me to ask what I was doing and who I was with. Guess now she added showing up at my house unexpectedly to the list. I mean there's nothing wrong with wanting to spend time together, but can't a guy get a break?

A few hours passed and I heard Alice and Rosalie coming to pick us up. "Guys! Let's go! Bella's arriving in a few minutes we can't be late!" Jessica raised her eyebrows at me. "Why didn't you tell me Bella was coming home today?"

I was kinda annoyed by her tone. "You didn't ask so I didn't tell you, besides I didn't think you and Bella were close." Just then someone knocked on my door. "Come in!"

Alice's head popped in. "Hey Edward... oh and Jessica." Jessica gave her a fake smile and waved non-chalantly. Alice's eyes were livid for a quarter of a second then she just brushed it off.

"Anyway Edward, we were just about to leave. Are you coming?" I looked at Jessica then at Alice. "You're leaving me? Edward don't go!" I couldn't believe her! I haven't seen Bella in a month and she wanted me to stay with _her. _I've seen her too many times for my liking this week.

Alice looked at me giving me the 'I don't care what she wants you better come' look. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I guess I'll see Bella when she comes over later. Please tell her I'm sorry. Thanks Alice."

She huffed and mumbled a 'fine'. I thought I heard her mumble 'asswipe' but I didn't care. I was an asswipe. I just hoped Bella wouldn't be mad at me for not coming.

Jessica smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Thanks Eddie. You're the best!" I shook my head and begged her not to call me 'Eddie'. She kept talking about her stupid girl drama with this Lauren chick. I was going crazy... I didn't need to be here and listen to her shit.

I could've been with Bella right now. After about an hour of listening to her talk I pulled out my composition notebook. She excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Laying on my bed, I started scribbling in my notebook. I was surprised when someone jumped on me and yelled, "Hey stranger!" It was Bella. I knew that voice anywhere. But unfortunately, before I figured out it was her I screamed like a freakin 12 year old girl and put my hand over my heart. "Jesus Bells! You scared me!"

She was laughing uncontrollably, probably the best sound I've ever heard. She said something about looking like an old woman but I was too busy looking at her to notice.

She looked even better than I remembered. Her long mahogany hair was down framing her face and her eyes were sparkling. "Well, well. Has Mr. Cullen been working out? You almost squished me to death!" she said, giggling. That comment did wonders for my ego, I won't lie. "Oh you know... just a little." I said, showing off my arms.

She looked dazed for a few seconds, but maybe it was just my wishful thinking. "Oh whatever. Don't let it get to your head. Your ego is big enough for the both of us!" she said while punching me in the arm.

The bathroom door opens and Jessica walks in. "I heard a scream. What happened?" she looks at Bella and says, "Oh! Bella I didn't know you were back. Hi." _Yeah right. _Bella smiled at her, but I could tell it was forced. I was shifting uncomfortably at the awkward silence when Bella excused herself. When she left the room I looked at Jessica.

"What?" she asked innocently. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Nothing." We went down for lunch and I sat down next to Bella. I told her I missed her and was glad to have her back. She smiled and whispered, "Missed you too."

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if there are errors cause I was in a rush. :)) Again I am begging you guys to REVIEW! Hahaha I made this one longer to try and make it up to my awesome readers. Thank you for sticking by me even when I take forever to update! Love you guys!**

**A quick shout-out to Abbi-Rose! You are really an awesome reader and you're message was just the BEST! Thank you so much again!**

**xoxo**

**Daniella**


	9. AN

Hey guys! Sorry but this isn't chapter 9! I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking forever to update cause I'm sick... :( So please be patient with me and I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks guys! Hope you understand!

xoxo,

Daniella


End file.
